Tara Strong
Tara Strong (née Charendoff) is a Canadian voice actress best known for her role as Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls, Dil from Rugrats and All Grown Up, Timmy Turner in Fairly Odd Parents, Ben Tennyson in Ben 10, Raven from Teen Titans and a lot of others. She was the third voice of Batgirl. DCAU filmography File:BatgirlTNBA.jpg| Batgirl File:MissSolstice.png| Miss Solstice File:Christine.png| Christine File:ElizabethStyles.png| Elizabeth Styles File:Macy.png| Macy File:Vega.png| Vega File:Sera.png| Sera File:QueenMetahuman.png| Queen File:Johnny.png| Johnny File:Caitlin.png| Caitlin O'Shaugnessy-Ruiz * "Holiday Knights" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Sins of the Father" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Cold Comfort" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "You Scratch My Back" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Double Talk" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Joker's Millions" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Mean Seasons" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Miss Solstice (uncredited) * "Over the Edge" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Torch Song" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Love is a Croc" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "The Ultimate Thrill" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Critters" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Old Wounds" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Girl's Night Out" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Chemistry" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Christine (uncredited) Feature film * "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, * "Lap Bat" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Trick or Trick?" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "More Than One Way" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Precious Birthstones" - Little girl * "The Three Babes" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Lady-X" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Miss Un-Congeniality" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Strategery" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Bat'ing Cleanup" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Gotham Noir" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Scout's Dis-Honor" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Mandy Scout, Harley Scout * "I'm Badgirl" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Ms.-ing in Action" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Gotham in Pink" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Elizabeth Styles * "Hear Me Roar" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Elizabeth Styles * "Gotham in Blue" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "A Cat in the Hand" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Jailhouse Wreck" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Honor Among Thieves" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "No, I'm Batgirl!" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Signal Fires" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Cold Hands, Cold Heart" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "His Maker's Name" - Vega * "Ro's Reunion" - Macy Feature film * "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Twilight" - Sera * "Wild Cards" - Queen * "Patriot Act" - Johnny, Caitlin O'Shaugnessy-Ruiz (uncredited) Games * "Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * "Batman: Vengeance" - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon Other DC voices Other than her role as Raven, Tara Strong provided the voice of several other characters in Teen Titans: Gizmo, Jinx (both were first voiced by Lauren Tom), Kole, Elasti-Girl and Kitten. She also appeared as Vicki Vale in the non-DCAU The Batman vs Dracula: The Animated Movie, as Emerald Empress on Legion of Super-Heroes, as Katma Tui in "The Green Loontern" episode of Duck Dodgers, as Alexa in Wonder Woman, Huntress and Billy Batson in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Serling Roquette in Young Justice. She is also a childhood friend of fellow Canadian voice actress Cree Summer. See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans|List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice|List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice]] External links * Official Website * * Tara's Voice Actor Profile @ Voice Chasers * The Official Tara Strong Twitter page Category:A to Z Category:Gotham Girls voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors